Ninguém mexe com o MEU cabelo!
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: James Potter perde uma aposta e como consequência tem que raspar todo o cabelo! Uma história dos nossos eternos Marotos
1. A Aposta

**Capítulo 1 – A Aposta**

A sineta tocou. Logo, o piso dos corredores de Hogwarts ficaria praticamente invisível devido à grande e faminta massa de alunos que saía agitada, pronta para devorar mais um banquete no Grande Salão. Era impossível conseguir um espaço decente para caminhar, sem braços e pernas para todos os lados. Bem, não tão impossível para James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, mais conhecidos como Marauders, o grupo mais divertido e brincalhão de Hogwarts. Devido à fama dos quatro, praticamente todos os alunos, tanto mais novos quanto mais velhos, os deixavam passar.

Os garotos, agora no sexto ano, impunham cada vez mais respeito e isso andava enchendo demais o ego de James. O garoto Potter, apelidado de Prongs pelos outros marauders, era conhecido como o líder do grupo, apanhador e capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Tinha estatura mediana, cabelos pretos rebeldes, olhos castanhos e usava um par de óculos de aros redondos. Forte, devido aos constantes treinos de Quadribol, chamava a atenção de inúmeras garotas. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, o charme com que mais se preocupava era o cabelo, que adorava despentear.

Sirius, apelidado de Padfoot, estava sempre ao lado de James. Era o único Black que não pertencia à Sonserina, fato que costumava chamar a atenção dos demais. Seus cabelos pretos ondulados e seus olhos azuis acinzentados que lhe davam um ar mais misterioso, faziam de Sirius o mais atirado e conquistador dos quatro, já que James só tinha olhos para Lily Evans.

Remus era o mais tímido, apelidado de Moony pelos amigos devido ao fato de ser um lobisomem. Apesar da aparência doentia por causa de suas transformações mensais, era muito bonito. O mais alto dos quatro, Remus tinha cabelos castanho claro e belos olhos cor âmbar, muitas vezes confundidos com azuis. Muito inteligente e centrado, estava sempre tentando impedir James e Sirius de fazer besteiras e virara monitor da Grifinória no ano que passara.

Peter, apelidado de Wormtail, estava sempre na cola dos amigos. Baixo, de cabelos finos e claros, olhinhos pequenos e sempre acima do peso, seu único mérito era fazer parte do grupo.

Os quatro se dirigiam ao Grande Salão, morrendo de fome depois de uma exaustiva aula dupla de Poções com a turma da Sonserina.

– Caramba, o Snivellus não se cansa de puxar o saco do Prof. Slughorn! – reclamou James.

Sirius riu.

– Pelo menos ele largou do pé da Evans, não é? Agora você tem mais chance, cara.

– Er, você entendeu bem a Poção do Morto-Vivo, Moony? – perguntou Pettigrew, meio sem jeito. Sabia que Remus já estava cansado de explicar absolutamente tudo, só era muito educado para dizer isso.

– Entendi, Peter. – respondeu de olhos fechados, suspirando.

– Você pode me explicar, mais tarde?

Lupin deu mais um suspiro, abafando as risadinhas de James e Sirius.

– Claro, Peter.

Um grupo nada agradável da Sonserina vinha se aproximando. James avistou Nott, McNair e Goyle, liderados pelo arrogante Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius comentou:

– Ei Prongs, o babaca do Malfoy...

– Está vindo pra cá, eu vi. – completou James, rindo.

– Vá com calma, James, não se meta com o Malfoy. – alertou Remus, visivelmente preocupado.

Malfoy parou, juntamente com seu grupo, bem em frente aos Marauders.

– E aí Potter-cegueta, tem certeza que vai enxergar o pomo amanhã? – disse, arrancando risadas dos demais sonserinos.

– Com certeza, Malfoy. Amanhã vamos repetir o massacre do último jogo que tivemos ano passado. – respondeu James com ar superior.

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Bom, se você tem tanta certeza, por que não aposta? – provocou.

Sirius se precipitou.

– Por que você não some daqui seu...

Lupin, percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, resolveu dar um basta na discussão.

– Ei caras, já chega, vamos almoçar pessoal.

– Eu concordo com o Remus. – disse Pettigrew baixinho.

Mas James e Sirius não se mexeram.

– Tá com medo, Potter? – riu o loiro.

– Claro que não. Marauders não têm medo. Eu topo. – retrucou James.

– Qual é a sua condição? – perguntou Lucius.

– Se a Grifinória ganhar, e VAI ganhar, você terá que fazer todos os meus deveres durante todo o semestre. – falou James.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada.

– Muito bem, garoto, mas, se EU ganhar – disse apontando para o peito. – Você terá que raspar seu precioso cabelo e deixar por uma semana a frase _**Potter é um perdedor**_ escrita na testa por magia.

James empalideceu. Seu cabelo, sua arma de conquista, seu velho amigo e companheiro seria... raspado? Pensou em renunciar, mas ao se lembrar de quem era, um marauder, um líder, falou, estendendo a mão esquerda:

– Eu topo.

Malfoy apertou a mão do grifinório e disse, já indo embora:

– Quero ver amanhã, hein Potter!

Os quatro acompanharam o grupo se distanciar com os olhos, em silêncio. Remus não aguentou o silêncio.

– O que você fez, James, você não pensa? – questionou com uma voz bem mais fina do que o normal, devido à angústia momentânea.

– Fala direito Moony, de preferência com voz de macho. – brincou Sirius.

– Eu tô falando sério, Padfoot. Já pensou que James pode perder todo o cabelo? – disse Lupin sério, endireitando a voz.

– Ele _vai _ganhar. – resmungou Sirius.

James, decidido, falou:

– Isso mesmo, Sirius. Vamos ganhar essa parada.

**Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Essa e minha primeira fic dos Marotos e estou adorando escrevê-la porque gosto muito deles, especialmente do meu Lupin *_***

**Não se esqueçam de comentar e dizer o que estão achando =)**


	2. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Capítulo 2 – Grifinória X Sonserina **

Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam o dormitório dos Marauders por pequenas frestas nas janelas, enquanto o relógio na cabeceira de Remus marcava exatamente 6:30 da manhã. Finalmente chegara a data da tão esperada partida entre Grifinória e Sonserina, que seria realizada as 11 horas em ponto, logo após o café da manhã.

James não conseguira dormir direito naquela noite. Das poucas horas de sono que tirara proveito, metade havia sido invadida por pesadelos,onde Malfoy voava atrás dele com uma tesoura gigante e Lily ria de tudo, abraçada a Snape, com as vestes da Sonserina.

Acordou agitado, com os cabelos (que, graças a Merlin ainda estavam lá) grudados na testa encharcada de suor. Após dar uma olhada no despertador de Lupin, levantou-se com enorme cautela para não acordar os outros Marauders, mas acabou tropeçando no malão que Sirius deixara aberto noite passada.

Um estrondo. Aquele pequeno tropeço bastou para gerar um caos matinal. James experimentou pela primeira vez voar sem uma vassoura, indo parar do outro lado do dormitório. Sirius caiu da cama, enrolado em lençóis e gritava, com todas as forças, que estava sendo atacado pela Lula Gigante. Remus levantou de repente e bateu a cabeça eu sua prateleira de livros, que ficava bem em cima de sua cama. Peter entrou debaixo do cobertor e emitia barulhinhos parecidos com soluços.

– Que idéia é essa de nos acordar assim, Potter? – ralhou Sirius, que finalmente se livrara dos lençóis.

– Bem feito, seu idiota. Quem mandou deixar esse malão no meio do caminho? – retrucou James, massageando a cabeça.

– Vocês não vão discutir às 6 da manhã de um Sábado, por favor. – pediu Lupin.

James foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto enquanto os outros começavam a se arrumar. Logo ouviu a voz de Sirius:

– É hoje, Prongs. Preparado?

Potter sentiu um enorme impulso, lhe mandando mentir, falar que estava preparado. Mas não adiantaria mentir, Padfoot o conhecia muito bem e com certeza perceberia.

Respirou fundo e disse:

– Acho que não, cara. Não sei se fiz bem ao apostar com Malfoy.

– Bom, ser querer se chato, mas... eu avisei. – falou Remus, vestindo uma camiseta com o emblema da Grifinória estampado no centro.

Sirius logo jogou o travesseiro no amigo.

– Deixa de ser mala, Moony! – riu. – Não se preocupe Prongs, estamos torcendo por você.

– É, e você é o apanhador mais rápido que eu conheço. – disse Pettigrew tentando animá-lo.

James deu um meio sorriso.

– Valeu, pessoal. – e vendo que não estava nem um pouco convincente, acrescentou – E vamos descer logo, estou morto de fome!

Já quase no buraco da Mulher Gorda, James ouviu uma voz familiar lhe chamar:

– Ei Potter!

Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon vinham ao encontro dos Marauders. A ruiva parou bem de frente para James.

– Bom dia, meninos. Soube que apostou seu cabelo em um jogo de Quadribol, Potter... é verdade? – perguntou curiosa.

– Malfoy já espalhou a notícia?

– Nós o ouvimos comentar, não é Lene?

A garota ao lado assentiu, hipnotizada. Não parava de fitar Sirius com o canto do olho.

– Como faz uma aposta dessas? – ralhou uma Lily indignada .

– Eu falei pra ele. – disse Lupin.

– Por que você não ouve o Remus uma vez na vida?– disse a ruiva. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, boa sorte pra você.

As meninas deixaram o Salão Comunal.

A tensão era grande. A conversa com a garota abalara James ainda mais. Caminharam em silêncio. Com o intuito de descontrair o ambiente, Lupin perguntou:

– E aí, Padfoot, como vai a sua priminha?

A prima de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, havia acabado de completar cinco anos. Durante as férias, o garoto Black levara os amigos a sua festa de aniversário e desde então Remus vivia perguntando da garota, sempre dizendo que achava metamorfamagos formidáveis e Nymphadora um tanto quanto "engraçadinha".

– Qual é Moony, só porque ela te achou bonito não significa que você tenha que ficar perguntando dela toda hora! – disse Sirius, divertindo-se ao ver a cara do amigo.

– Por Merlin, Sirius, ela é só uma criança! – falou Remus constrangido. Não estava acostumado a ser notado, nem que fosse por uma garotinha de 5 anos

Sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória. James olhou em volta. O clima parecia de descontração nas quatro mesas, todos muito animados com o início da temporada de Quadribol. A mesa da Sonserina estava em festa. Lucius Malfoy ao centro, discursando e sendo muito aplaudido pelos colegas de casa. Snape era o único sonserino que não participava da agitação. Absorto em pensamentos, mantinha o longo nariz a menos de cinco centímetros de um livro gasto, de vez em quando olhando de esguelha para uma certa ruiva sentada à mesa da Grifinória. Aquilo deixou Potter com mais raiva; será que o seboso ainda não desistira de Lily?

A voz de Lupin o despertou de seus devaneios.

– Vamos lá Prongs, tem que comer alguma coisa!

James percebeu que o amigo parecia preocupado.

– Cara, o que é que você tem? – perguntou Sirius, com a boca cheia de bacon. – Tá até meio verde.

– Eu... e-eu…

– Você…?

– Não posso mais fazer isso! Vou cancelar a aposta. – disse James, já se levantando.

– Não vai mesmo! – exclamou Sirius puxando-o de volta.

– Você não entende, não posso perder meu cabelo. Lily nunca mais olharia na minha cara!

– Você não vai perder. E sabe por quê? Porque você é um Marauder, cara. – disse Sirius, muito sério.

Potter relaxou. As palavras do amigo lhe deram a confiança que precisava para entrar com tudo na partida.

Já no vestiário, James (agora mais confiante) dava as últimas instruções para a equipe da Grifinória.

– … então vamos entrar com a formação de ataque Cabeça de Falcão*, só mudem se eu der o sinal. Ah, e Sloper, mire quantos balaços puder em Malfoy, hoje ele cai da vassoura. Boa sorte pessoal!

Todos aplaudiram. Bryan Smith, principal artilheiro do time, deu palmadinhas leves no ombro de James.

– Arrase com eles, Capitão.

O dia estava ensolarado, mas não muito quente, perfeito para se jogar o esporte favorito dos bruxos.

– Quero um jogo limpo, sem muitas faltas. – alertou Madame Hooch. – Capitães, apertem as mãos.

James se aproximou de Malfoy, que, apertando-lhe a mão, disse baixinho:

– Espero que esteja preparado para perder para mim, Potter.

– Não tão preparado quanto para lhe dar uma surra novamente, Malfoy.

– Montem nas vassoras e levantem vôo. – ordenou a professora.

Todos os jogadores levantaram mais ou menos 8 metros do chão. James avistou, do outro lado do campo Sirius, Remus e Peter acenando para ele e, a alguns metros de distância, Lily, junto com Marlene e Alice. Madame Hooch soltou o pomo de ouro, que logo sumiu de vista.

– Quando eu apitar. 1… 2… priiiiii!

A goles foi lançada. Potter pôde ouvir a voz de seu amigo, Frank Longbottom começando a narrar partida.

"Finalmente, meus caros ouvintes, começa a disputa pela taça de Quadribol com Grifinória e Sonserina!"

A platéia gritava.

"Do meu lado direito, temos a equipe da Grifinória com Wood, Sloper, Robins, Smith, Bell, Coote e… POTTER!"

A torcida vermelho-dourado fez barulho.

"Agora, do meu lado esquerdo, temos a equipe da Sonserina com Nott, Daves, Lestrange, Zabini, Black, Rowle e Malfoy!"

A torcida verde-prata fez barulho.

James subiu o máximo que pode, procurando pelo pomo. Viu que sua equipe estava com a posse da goles.

"E segue Smith com a goles, passa para Bell, que devolve por baixo para Smith e… PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA."

O garoto não conseguia avistar o pomo e, pelo visto, Malfoy também não tivera muita sorte.

"Olha só Smith novamente em posse da goles, desvia de um balaço mandado com força por Zabini e… PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA."

A Grifinória estava 20 pontos na frente. Com o canto do olho, James viu algo brilhante voando. O pomo! Rapidamente virou sua Comet e saiu em disparada atrás da bolinha dourada, que mudava constantemente de percurso, tentando confundi-lo. Estava perto, estava muito perto. James esticou a mão para agarrá-lo, seus dedos a milímetros do pomo.

De repente sentiu um forte baque na cauda de sua vassoura que o fez desequilibrar. Assim que montou novamente a vassoura e olhou para frente, sentiu o mundo desabar.

Malfoy pegara o pomo enquanto ele remontava sua Comet.

"Espetacular, tenho que dizer. Um balaço realmente espetacular de Regulus Black desequilibrou Potter, dando a chance a Malfoy fazer a captura. Sonserina vence por 150 a 20." – narrou Longbottom desanimado.

A torcida da Sonserina gritava. Malfoy sorria exibindo o pomo, que refletia a luz do sol. Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius, passou por James rindo e disse:

– Gostou do meu balaço, careca?

Foi então que o garoto se lembrou o motivo de tanta frustação. Perdera o jogo e, consequentemente perdera seu… cabelo.

*_Formação de Ataque Cabeça-de-Falcão:_

_Os artilheiros formam um V e voam juntos em direção às balizas. Esta formação intimida fortemente o time adversário e força os outros jogadores a se afastarem para os lados._

_(tirado de Quadribol Através dos Séculos)_

**E aí, gostaram do segundo capítulo?**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**O próximo capítulo (provavelmente último) será postado em breve... :D**


	3. Afinal, a culpa é de quem?

**Capítulo 3 – Afinal, a culpa é de quem? **

James desceu da vassoura e assistiu Lucius Malfoy ser carregado pelo time da Sonserina, enquanto a torcida verde-prata vibrava empolgada com a vitória. Sentiu o estômago pesar, uma vontade imensa de cavar um buraco e ficar ali, escondido, para sempre. Não sabia o que doía mais: ter que raspar o cabelo ou perder para Malfoy. Não gostava de perder, ou melhor, detestava perder! Viu os Marauders, Lily e Marlene se aproximando.

A ruiva se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço de solidariedade.

– James! Ah James, eu sinto muito por ter perdido. Por que não me escutou? – disse pesarosa.

Isso fez Potter sentir-se um pouquinho melhor. Olhou para os amigos: Peter estava quase chorando, exagerado como sempre, os olhinhos miúdos e apertados fitando James. Remus, sempre sensato, o olhava preocupado, mas sem dúvida, a feição mais estranha era de Sirius. O amigo tinha o olhar perdido, não expressava nenhuma reação à derrota da Grifinória.

– Bom, vou voltar para o castelo. Vamos, Lene. – disse a ruiva apressada. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Potter assistiu as duas meninas desaparecerem de vista e virou-se para Sirius.

– Você viu? Viu o que aconteceu? – falou desesperado. – Eu perdi!

– É, eu vi. – respondeu Sirius, ainda com a mesma cara.

– Sirius, eu vou PERDER MEU CABELO! Você entende a gravidade da situação?

– Eu sei.

– Então por que tá aí com essa cara? – perguntou indignado.

Sirius simplesmente saiu andando em direção ao castelo deixando o amigo sem entender nada.

– Por Merlin, o que deu nele? – questionou aos outros garotos.

– Não liga, Prongs. Sirius tá se culpando por você ter perdido.

Como assim? James não estava entendendo nada. Sirius não tinha nada a ver, ele que tinha apostado!

Remus, entendendo as dúvidas do amigo, explicou:

– Padfoot está se culpando por ter te incentivado a apostar e a cumprir a aposta. Ah, ele também tá bravo por ter sido o Regulus a te acertar com o balaço. – ao ver que o amigo continuava confuso, acrescentou: – Olha, vamos voltar para o castelo, deixa ele esfriar a cabeça. E James, só pra não perder o hábito: eu avisei.

James riu. Mas mesmo assim não esquecera a aposta que cumpriria em breve e nem do que Remus havia dito sobre Sirius.

O resto do dia foi absolutamente monótono. Os Marauders o passaram no quarto. James brincou um pouco com seu pomo, não estava com ânimo para mais nada. Remus teve tempo para terminar sua leitura de "Como conviver com a licantropia" e Peter dormiu a tarde toda. Sirius ficou sentado, na mesma posição, com a mesma cara de depois do jogo e sem dizer uma palavra. Parecia estar em outro mundo. Aquilo já estava irritando James, que pensara em arremessar o pomo em Padfoot para ver se o amigo acordava de seu transe maluco.

O jantar não foi muito diferente. Lupin tentou animar os amigos, mas Sirius parecia sugar toda aquela alegria, tornando o ambiente cada vez mais pesado. "Isso é insuportável!" pensou James."Já não basta ter perdido o jogo e a aposta, ainda tenho que ficar aturando o mau humor do Sirius? Quem devia estar de mau humor sou eu!"

Quando se levantaram para voltar ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Sirius foi, a passos largos, se distanciando do grupo.

– Agora já chega. – disse James, irritado. – Sirius, volta aqui e deixa de palhaçada.

Potter saiu correndo atrás do amigo, mesmo aos protestos de Lupin e Pettigrew. Sirius começou a correr, fazendo um caminho diferente do habitual, tentando despistar Prongs.

– Padfoot, quer parar de correr?

Mas o amigo já tinha desaparecido de vista. James logo virou-se para voltar e encontrar Moony e Wormtail, mas ouviu a armadura do corredor de trás fazer barulho. Ao olhar para trás, deparou-se com Malfoy, McNair e Regulus Black encarando-o.

– Ora, ora… encontramos o perdedor. – disse Malfoy, debochado.

– Gostou do meu balaço, Potter? – perguntou o Black mais novo, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

– Saiam da frente. – disse James, tentando passar, mas foi barrado pela mão de Malfoy.

– Não, não, não. Onde pensa que vai, Potter? Esqueceu do nosso trato? –perguntou o loiro.

– Não. – Jamesdisse, ainda tentando passar.

– E o que está esperando para cumpri-lo? – disse Malfoy. – Eu vou ser bem claro, Potter. Me encontre amanhã, às19 horas, na frente da escada principal que dá para as masmorras e cumpra seu trato. Se não for, vamos te catar na sua toca.

Após dado o recado, Lucius e seus capangas seguiram seu caminho, deixando James livre para voltar ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ao passar pela Mulher Gorda, encontrou a sala praticamente vazia, exceto por Remus e Peter, que estavam sentados perto da lareira.

– Ah, você voltou! – disse Pettigrew empolgado.

– O que aconteceu, Prongs? – perguntou Lupin.

Ainda em pé, ligeiramente impaciente e querendo falar logo com Sirius, Potter respondeu:

– Malfoy. – Peter fez uma cara de espanto. – Me parou no caminho para falar da aposta, na hora que fui atrás de Sirius.

– Sobre isso… –começou Lupin, um tanto receoso.

– Ele já tá enchendo o saco! – James explodiu. – Chega, sabe. Ele tem que entender que não tem culpa de nada.

Respirou fundo e continuou.

– Olha Moony, ele sempre teve essa mania de se culpar por tudo. Ele se faz de forte, mas é inseguro, você sabe.

– Ele está lá em cima. – disse Lupin derrotado.

James subiu correndo as escadas e logo abriu a porta do dormitório masculino, sem mesmo bater.

-Temos que conversar.

Sirius, que estava sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela olhando para o nada, respondeu:

– Não, não temos.

– Sirius, quer parar com isso? – suplicou. – Por favor?

Vendo que o amigo não respondia, continuou:

– Olha cara, não foi sua culpa, está bem? A culpa foi minha, eu que apostei aquilo com o Malfoy. E além disso…

– Não é isso, não é esse o problema. – cortou Sirius, surpreendendo James. – Regulus é o problema! Ele sempre estraga tudo.

James logo se lembrou da aversão entre os irmãos Black. Sirius, por ser grifinório, sempre foi motivo de desprezo e vergonha para seus pais, que estavam sempre o comparando com seu irmão mais novo, Regulus, filho prodígio, sonserino, sempre ligado às Artes das Trevas. Apesar de se fazer de durão, Sirius sempre se sentira inseguro em relação à sua família, e com razão.

– Olha, o balaço do seu irmão não foi nada, eu…

Sirius o olhou indignado.

– Não foi nada? COMO NÃO FOI NADA, JAMES, FOI TUDO! – gritou, perdendo a cabeça – Foi por isso que você perdeu, foi por isso que você vai ter que raspar o cabelo e é por isso que Lily nunca vai querer ficar com você!

– Não é bem assim.

– Você que disse.

– Eu me exaltei.

Sirius riu, parecia ter se acalmado um pouco.

– Padfoot, não se culpe pelo que Regulus faz ou deixa de fazer. Você não é e nem nunca será o culpado pelos erros que ele comete. – falou James. – Você é meu melhor amigo e um grande bruxo. – e terminando a frase, abraçou forte Sirius, que logo retribuiu.

– E aí? O que deu? – perguntou Sirius, desfazendo-se do abraço.

– Encontrei Malfoy e McNair no corredor – disse, preferindo não mencionar que encontrara Regulus também. – Me disseram para encontrá-los amanhã às 19 horas ao pé da escada que dá para as masmorras, para cumprir o trato.

– Bom, vamos com você. – disse Padfoot decidido. – Afinal, amigos são pra isso, né?

– Não, Sirius. Marauders são pra isso. – disse sorrindo, feliz por ter seu velho amigo de volta.

**Oi, pessoal, desculpem a demora, estava muito ocupada com a escola. Sei que disse que esse seria o último capítulo mas não deu, surgiu a ideia desse desentendimento do James com o Sirius e o final vai ficar pro quarto capítulo.**

**Obrigada por lerem e não percam o final da fic. Será que James vai mesmo raspar o cabelo ou dar um jeito de escapar do Malfoy?**

**Desculpem pela demora mais uma vez e não deixem de comentar o que estão achando! Isso é MUITO importante pra mim. =D**


	4. As aparências enganam

**Capítulo 4 – As aparências enganam.**

Mais tarde, depois da conversa entre Sirius e James, os meninos passaram boa parte da madrugada discutindo sobre a maldita aposta. Nem era preciso dizer o quanto o Marauder estava nervoso e preocupado, não só com seu cabelo, mas também com sua reputação. Já não bastavam os comentários maldosos de seus colegas de casa, dizendo que ele "não era mais o mesmo", "tinha perdido o brilho" e "falava mais do que jogava". Agora os quatro Marauders estavam sentados em volta de um tapete vermelho e dourado no dormitório masculino,tentando bolar um jeito de James não cumprir a aposta, sem Malfoy ficar sabendo.

– E se você simplesmente não aparecesse? – sugeriu Pettigrew, seus olhinhos miúdos fitando James.

– Malfoy acabaria com ele. – lembrou Sirius.

– Ah é. – disse Wormtail. – Eu não pensei nisso.

– E desde quando ele pensa? – comentou Sirius baixinho, só para James, que riu discretamente.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

– James. – chamou Remus, juntando as palmas das mãos em um gesto mais sério. – Por que você simplesmente não cumpre a aposta e acaba com isso? Seu cabelo vai crescer novamente.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, MOONY? – ralharam Potter e Black, juntos.

Lupin deu um longo suspiro.

– Só quero dizer que você fez a aposta sabendo dos riscos que corria, então agora vá lá e cumpra. É muito mais sensato.

– Não somos sensatos, somos Marauders. – defendeu Sirius.

– E não quero perder meu cabelo. Já disse, Lily nunca mais olharia na minha cara. – argumentou James, desesperado. – Ela já me odeia. A única vez que me elogiou foi quando disse que meu cabelo era bem cuidado. E... EU NÃO QUERO PERDER A ÚNICA COISA QUE ELA ELOGIOU!

– Tá, tá, faça como quiser, mas tenho certeza que a Lily não mudará a opinião que tem sobre você. Ela pode ser tudo, menos fútil. – rebateu Lupin calmamente.

James virou para Sirius.

– Padfoot, o que eu vou fazer? – perguntou aflito.

– Não sei, cara. Eu realmente não sei.

Faltavam 20 minutos para as 19 horas. Os Marauders acabavam de comer, tinham ido jantar mais cedo para James poder ir com calma ao encontro de Malfoy. Após mais um delicioso banquete preparado pelos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, os quatro desceram a caminho das masmorras. Mas antes, pararam no banheiro. Agora faltavam 5 minutos, os meninos precisaram dar uma corrida para chegar a tempo. Um pouco antes de chegarem ao local marcado, Sirius, Remus e Peter pararam.

– Bom, lá vou eu. – disse James. Apertou a mão dos amigos, que lhe desejaram boa sorte. Antes que Potter pudesse ir, Lupin lembrou-lhe:

– Não se esqueça de fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Assim que terminar, vá direto para a Sala Precisa, estaremos lá te esperando.

James acenou com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho. Assim que chegou a escada que dava para as masmorras do castelo, viu o garoto de cabelos loiros, agora presos em um rabo impecável, parado do outro lado junto com dois colegas sonserinos. Malfoy virou-se para o grifinório e disse sorridente:

– Ah, chegou o calvo. E aí Potter, preparado para perder seu encanto?

Os outros sonserinos riram.

– Não faria tantas piadinhas se fosse você, Malfoy. – falou James, descendo as escadas.

– Não me interessa o que você pensa, Potter, vamos logo com isso. – disse Lucius se aproximando.

Os capangas de Malfoy, que James reconheceu como Nott e McNair, o seguraram pelos braços com força. O loiro chegou mais perto e com um aceno da varinha, fez todo o cabelo do garoto desaparecer, deixando apenas uma fina penugem. Com outro aceno, fez as palavras "**Potter é um perdedor**" aparecerem escritas na testa do grifinório.

– Não se preocupe. As palavras desaparecerão em uma semana. Agora o cabelo – disse Malfoy rindo. – não sei quanto tempo vai levar pra crescer de novo! Soltem ele.

Os capangas soltaram James, que saiu correndo, direto para a Sala Precisa ao encontro dos outros Marauders. Quando chegou em frente à porta, mentalizou seus amigos e entrou. Os três estavam sentados em uma poltrona de couro branca, conversando.

– Ah, você chegou, Sirius. – disse Peter animado.

– Ainda bem, já está quase na hora de passar o efeito. – acrescentou Lupin, levantando-se e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Os garotos com as aparências de Sirius e James ficaram cara a cara. De repente o rosto dos dois começou a borbulhar. Na careca de James nasceram cabelos pretos e cacheados enquanto os do aparente Sirius se tornavam lisos e castanhos. O verdadeiro Black entregou o par de óculos redondos para James que os colocou sorrindo.

– Deu certo! – exclamou.

_Flashback_

_**No dormitório masculino.**_

_James virou para Sirius._

– _Padfoot, o que eu vou fazer? – perguntou aflito._

– _Não sei, cara. Eu realmente não sei._

– _Ah não, que roubada eu fui me meter! – disse Potter, dando um tapa na própria testa._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sirius deu um sorriso tipicamente maroto._

– _E se..._

– _O quê?– exclamaram os outros três._

– _E se nós, bem, trocássemos de lugar, Prongs?_

– _O que quer dizer? – questionou James, confuso._

_Remus levantou-se rapidamente, quase tropeçando no pequeno Pettigrew que estava encolhido como uma bolinha no meio do tapete._

– _Não! – exclamou com um ar assustado. Certamente já havia compreendido o plano do amigo. – Sirius, isso não vai dar certo, estou lhe dizendo. Além disso, onde você pretende arranjar?_

_Padfoot sorriu novamente e disse entredentes:_

– _Slughorn._

_Lupin arregalou os olhos._

– _O QUÊ? Tudo bem, agora você endoidou de vez. Eu não vou fazer isso, é loucura! Vamos ser expulsos!_

– _Dá pra alguém me explicar o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou James, não entendendo uma palavra do que os amigos diziam._

_Sirius e Lupin estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro._

– _Cara, por que você sempre estraga tudo, Remus? – indagou Sirius, ignorando Potter totalmente._

_Remus parecia ofendido._

– _Eu não estrago tudo, só estou tentando ser racional Padfoot, porque isso que você quer fazer é uma grande loucura. – disse irritado._

– _Do que vocês estão falando? – exclamou Potter._

– _Agora não, James! – gritaram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo._

– _Mas ninguém vai descobrir Moony! Temos o mapa e a capa. – argumentou Sirius._

– _Pessoal..._

– _E daí? Não cabemos os quatro debaixo da capa e além disso, estaríamos roubando...- argumentou Lupin._

– _EI! JÁ CHEGA!- berrou Potter._

_Os dois garotos viraram-se para James que também estava de pé._

– _Obrigado. Será que agora DÁ pra vocês explicarem qual é esse maldito plano? – falou impaciente._

_O lobisomem respirou fundo._

– _Sirius acha que devemos roubar um pouco de Poção Polissuco da dispensa do Slughorn e ele ir cumprir a aposta____no seu lugar. – explicou cansado._

– _Malfoy cortará o cabelo do falso James e quando o efeito passar, nós dois estaremos novinhos em folha. – completou Sirius, feliz._

_James digeriu o plano por alguns minutos e, para a surpresa de Remus, pulou em cima de Sirius gritando:_

– _Padfoot, você é um gênio! _

– _Eu sei, eu sei. – disse Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo, orgulhoso de si mesmo._

_Remus parecia indignado._

– _Caramba Prongs, e eu que achava que você tinha um pouco mais de bom senso que o Sirius. Vocês vão mesmo querer roubar a poção?_

_Potter soltou Black e virou-se para Lupin. Não culpava o amigo, sabia que ele só não queria vê-los em detenção._

– _Moony, eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas esse é um caso de vida ou morte!_

_Sirius virou-se também._

– _Então? Tá com a gente? – perguntou estendendo a mão._

– _Fazer o quê, não é mesmo? – falou o lobisomem sorrindo e apertando a mão de Sirius. – Claro que estou._

__

_Os corredores do castelo estavam totalmente vazios, a não ser por um garoto alto de cabelos claros_

_bem penteados, com as vestes da Grifinória, que andava à luz de sua própria varinha. Atrás dele, os outros três Marauders andavam encolhidos debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade de James._

– _Moony. – chamou Sirius, sussurrando._

– _Diga. – disse o garoto continuando a andar._

– _Vai ter que usar seus privilégios de monitor e fama de bom aluno. Minerva está vindo. – avisou James._

– _Encostem. – ordenou Remus._

_James, Sirius e Peter encostaram atrás de uma armadura. Remus continuou andando, porém lentamente para não se afastar muito dos amigos. Logo viu a professora de Transfiguração se aproximando._

– _Olá professora. – disse gentilmente._

_A professora parou surpresa olhando para seu melhor aluno._

– _Sr. Lupin, o que está fazendo a__essa hora perambulando sozinho pelos corredores do castelo? – perguntou Minerva desconfiada. Mesmo Lupin sendo um bom menino, ainda era um Marauder. – Nem estamos em semana de lua cheia!_

_Remus sentia-se mal por mentir para a professora, mas era para o bem de James e não podia trair seus amigos.._

– _Desculpe professora, mas alguns primeiranistas me avisaram que haviam alunos fazendo bagunça em algumas salas vazias deste andar, então vim verificar, já que sou monitor da Grifinória. – disse num tom perfeitamente convincente e delicado, fazendo Minerva sorrir._

– _É claro que sim. Não poderia ter escolhido melhor monitor, Remus. – falou bondosa pondo as mãos nos ombros do rapaz. – Quer que eu chame a Srta. Evans para ajudá-lo?_

_James inspirou profundamente debaixo da capa ao ouvir o nome de Lily, mas a professora não ouviu, por sorte. "Será que ele não consegue se controlar?" pensou Lupin aborrecido._

– _Não é necessário professora, receio que Lily já esteja dormindo. Eu estava terminando a leitura de um livro no Salão Comunal e, pelo que me lembro, ela já tinha se recolhido. – mentiu._

– _Está bem, deixarei você verificar o problema, Sr. Lupin, qualquer coisa me chame._

_E a diretora da Grifinória seguiu seu caminho. Remus esperou alguns minutos deixando-a tomar distância, depois aproximou-se da armadura._

– _Vamos. – sussurrou. – Ela já foi._

– _Você foi excelente, cara. – elogiou Sirius. – Ela caiu direitinho!_

– _Mas podia ter ouvido o Prongs suspirando. Cara,dá pra se controlar? – pediu Lupin. – Vamos._

_Os Marauders continuaram seu caminho chegarem na porta da dispensa do professor de poções, os garotos tiraram a capa. Sirius deu um passo à frente e disse:_

– _Deixem comigo._

_O garoto tirou um canivete bruxo do bolso e destrancou a porta com facilidade._

– _Lumus. –sussurrou Lupin fechando a porta. – Procurem nas prateleiras, rápido, antes que apareça alguém._

_Os garotos procuraram em todos os lugares. 10 minutos depois, James encontrou a poção._

– _Aqui, Poções Polissuco. Achei._

_Haviam vários vidrinhos com a poção dentro de uma caixa de madeira. Potter pegou dois, que seriam suficientes para transformar Sirius e ele. Apos saírem, Sirius trancou a porta e voltou para baixo da capa, junto com James e Peter. A primeira parte do plano já havia sido concluída._

__

_Os garotos entraram correndo no banheiro da Murta que Geme, faltavam apenas 15 minutos para o horário marcado com Lucius Malfoy. Sirius trancou a porta de acesso ao banheiro com seu canivete e juntou-se aos outros, ficando frente a frente com James, que sorria._

– _Muito bem, pessoal, vamos acabar logo com isso. – falou Lupin, entregando um frasco para cada um. – Coloquem alguns fios de cabelo, troquem os frascos e bebam._

_Os garotos obedeceram. Após beber a poção, suas caras começaram a borbulhar e se retorcer freneticamente. Os cabelos castanhos de James ficaram ondulados e pretos como a noite e os de Sirius ficaram lisos e mais claros. Em questão de alguns segundos, já estavam totalmente transformados e nem precisaram trocar de uniforme, pois eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho. Seguiram para o encontro._

_Fim do flashback._

__

Os Marauders estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, rindo e conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia, comemorando com uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada. Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon desciam as escadas discutindo quanto encontraram os garotos.

– Posso saber qual é o motivo de tanta risada? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa.

Após pararem de rir, Sirius disse:

– É que nós enganamos o Malfoy pra livrar o James da aposta.

– E o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Marlene.

– Bom, Sirius se transformou em mim graças a Poção Polissuco e foi ele cortou o cabelo no meu lugar. – explicou Potter, bagunçando os cabelos. – Somos gênios, não acha ruivinha?

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não, acho que vocês são um bando de idiotas. Não pensaram que amanhã Malfoy vai perceber que foi tudo armação quando te vir com os cabelos impecáveis, Potter?

James empalideceu.

– Moony...

– Ajudei vocês porque me imploraram, Prongs. Mas... eu avisei.

**Pessoal, aqui está, como prometido, o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, essa foi minha primeira fanfiction sobre os Marauders. Confesso que sempre odiei o James mas, ao escrever essa história simpatizei mais com ele! **

**Estou pensando também em escrever uma fanfic dos Marauders indo parar na época do Harry, mas por enquanto é só uma ideia...**

**Queria agradecer a minha beta Tati Cullen, que está sempre me ajudando e a VOCÊ, caro(a) leitor(a) que acompanhou essa história até aqui.**

**Gostaria de convidá-lo(a) a visitar minhas outras fanfictions:**

"_**Um plano quase perfeito"**_** – Snape/Lily – Os colegas sonserinos de Snape tentam acabar com a amizade que o garoto tem com Lily de uma vez por todas.**

"_**Quem tem medo do Chapéu Seletor?"**_** - Andrômeda/Teddy Lupin – Teddy tem uma conversa com sua avó sobre as casas de Hogwarts.**

"_**Sacrifício."**_** – Lupin/Tonks – Fanfiction que retrata os momentos desde a despedida de Remus e Nimphadora antes da batalha final até a morte de ambos.**


End file.
